Flair For The Dramatic
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Drabble: Kurt's kind of a drama queen, but it's not like Blaine's any better when it comes to bugs. Thank God Santana's around, or who knows what they'd do?


**Kurt's flaily melodramatic antics last night inspired me, what can I say?**

* * *

Blaine slid open the loft door to see Kurt pacing the living room wildly with a panicked look on his face, which was never a good sign. He froze momentarily in shock before walking over to Kurt and putting his hands on Kurt's upper arms to focus his attention. "Kurt, baby? What's wrong?" he asked firmly, fearing the worst.

"We're gonna have to move, Blaine. Can I bunk with you for a couple of days while Rachel and I find a new place?" Kurt said, which didn't illuminate anything for Blaine.

"Yes, of course, but _why _are you going to have to move? Did something happen with the landlord?" Blaine asked. He tried to get Kurt to look him in the eyes, but Kurt kept glancing back at the kitchen like something was going to explode in there. "Kurt." Finally, Kurt met his gaze.

"There's a huge spider's nest in the top cupboard," Kurt said. Blaine almost choked. "It's horrifying and gross and I'm seriously considering burning the loft to the ground because _oh my God Blaine I cannot live here._"

"Baby, I'm going to need you to take a deep breath for me," Blaine said, trying to hold back relieved laughter as Kurt complied. He had assumed they had found asbestos in the walls or something the way Kurt was carrying on. "Good. Thank you. How about you go take a seat on the couch and I'll make you a cup of tea before helping you call the exterminator?"

"An exterminator isn't going to be good enough, Blaine," Kurt said darkly. "We might need an exorcist. Or the Ghostbusters."

"Yeah, I'm definitely giving you decaf now," Blaine said. He wandered into the kitchen and got on his tiptoes to peer into the cabinet where Kurt and Rachel left their teabags, forgetting that Kurt had said that was the infested one until he saw inside and let out a high-pitched screech of terror. "Oh my God!"

"_I told you so!_" Kurt squealed. Blaine ran over to him and buried himself in the space between Kurt's body and the arm of the couch.

"That wasn't a spider's nest, Kurt, that was a like a sign of demonic presence or something!" he yelled, muffled a bit by Kurt's shoulder. "I think I saw that in a horror movie once with Sam, and no one lived through that film!"

"What the hell are you two screaming about?" Santana asked as she appeared in the doorway, looking more exasperated than usual. "Did Judy Garland come back from the dead and offer to lead you to Oz or something?"

"The loft is infested!" Kurt said, a twinge hysterical.

"You might want to move back to Lesbos or wherever it was you left Britt again," Blaine informed her. "This is how apocalypses start."

"I don't see anything, baby gays," Santana said, unimpressed. Blaine supposed she must be used to the levels of crazy that flowed through the loft at this point.

"Top cupboard," is what Blaine actually said aloud, gesturing in its general direction. Santana sauntered over there and actually stuck her entire head in the cabinet, which Blaine thought was simultaneously incredibly brave and incredibly stupid.

"_That's _what you two have your panties in a twist about?" she said upon emerging, giving them a judgmental look. "There's like two spiders and a mess of cobwebs in there. If _someone _could be persuaded to actually _do_ her chores for once, you wouldn't even have known they were here."

"Can you just get rid of them?" Kurt asked vehemently. "I have a huge test coming up in stage combat, I can_not _afford to get a spider bite on any part of my body right now."

"Becoming Spidergay could only improve your test scores," Santana noted, but she quickly eradicated the spiders anyways.

"Thanks, Santana," Blaine said gratefully once the danger had cleared. "Remind me to bake you some cookies or something for this."

"I'd prefer it if you tried to move your sexytimes to your place for a while, actually." Blaine couldn't keep himself from flushing. "I just want one evening where I can come home from work and _not _hear you two getting it on to the sounds of some film score. You've absolutely ruined _Moulin Rouge! _for me and I may never forgive you," she said, flouncing out of the living room and into her bedroom. The curtains closed with a sharp snap behind her.

"Want to pretend we never heard that?" Kurt asked after a moment of stunned silence between them.

"I've never heard a better idea in my life."


End file.
